You're Safe
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is waiting for Phil when a stranger walks up to him and starts flirting with him, and even kisses him. Dan panics and Phil comes just in time to save him.


Dan sighed as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest.

It was a Friday evening when Dan was waiting outside by the shopping centre. He was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Phil had been out earlier today and Dan was getting bored of sitting in the apartment all day, especially being alone by himself in the apartment.

Phil had been planning on going grocery shopping before he started to head home, as they were running low on food, so Dan decided to get out of the apartment and join him. He liked being out with Phil anyway. They never really did stuff like this together normally. It was always one of them who went grocery, neither of the two of them.

"Hey," Dan immediately looked over when he heard an unfamiliar voice and blinked a few times when he saw a man, who seemed to be a few years older than him, walking over to him.

"Uh, hi..." Dan said, a little confused on what to say.

"I saw you standing by yourself so I thought I would come say hi," The man said.

"Oh, well... that was nice of you but I'm fine," Dan told him.

"So, what is someone like you doing here by yourself?" The man asked.

"I'm not by myself. I'm waiting for someone," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You look familiar... have I seen you before?" The man asked.

"Well, I-I don't know. I'm a Youtuber so maybe you've seen my videos?" Dan asked.

"Maybe. My name is Daren, by the way... how rude of me not to introduce myself," he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dan," Dan said nervously. He rubbed his arm awkwardly as he looked around, praying that Phil would be here soon because he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"How are you today then? You feeling alright?" The man 'Daren' asked.

Dan looked over at him, he gasped lightly when Daren took a step forward. "Look, you seem nice and all but um, you sh-should know that... I have a..." Dan began to say. He groaned when Daren had slammed him against the wall, pinning him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dan yelled as he struggled to get out of the grip.

"Come on now," Daren whispered. He smirked as he stared at Dan.

"Stop! I-I don't want this!" Dan yelled as his eyes began to water up.

"Stop struggling damnit," Daren warned. He stepped even closer to Dan and then he he pressed his lips against Dan's, kissing him harshly without even thinking.

Dan gasped and his eyes went wide with shock.

Phil was just now getting to the shopping centre. He knew that Dan was already there as Dan had texted him about 15 minutes ago, saying he was. Phil was definitely happy that Dan decided to come and join him for shopping. Phil always hated shopping on his own, it was never as fun. So, he was definitely looking forward to hanging out with Dan this evening.

Phil finally made his way to the shopping centre. He walked for about 10 minutes before he went to where Dan said he would be. Phil looked up and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw that another man had Dan pinned against the wall and was kissing him. Phil stared at them for a few seconds, anger boiling in his body. Phil shook his head and he quickly walked over to the two men. He reached over and grabbed Daren away from Dan.

Dan gasped again once Daren was pulled away from him. He looked up and had never been more relieved to see Phil in his life. "Phil!" He yelled with shock.

Daren looked over at Phil and glared at Dan. "What's your fucking problem?" He asked.

"My problem is that you're kissing _my_ boyfriend!" Phil yelled angrily as he kept the grip that he had on Daren. "What makes you think it's okay to go around kissing people like that?!"

"He was asking for it!" Daren yelled as he tried to push Phil away.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "Phil, I wasn't! I swear!" He yelled.

Phil glanced at Dan for a quick second before he looked over at Daren again and took a deep breath as he stared at him. "I suggest you stay away from Dan from now on," he warned.

"Or what? What are _you_ going to do?" Daren asked, smirking.

Phil didn't even hesitate. He raised his arm and then he punched Daren square in the face, watching as he fell to the ground. "That. That's what I'll do," he snapped.

Dan looked at Phil with shock. "Phil..." He whispered.

Phil immediately walked over to Dan and watched as Daren ran away from them. He looked over at Dan again once Daren was gone. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Dan's eyes began to water up. "I tried to tell him no, I promise!" He yelled.

"Hey, you're fine. He's gone now," Phil whispered as he wrapped an arm around Dan.

"Phil. H-He would have... if you hadn't of come-" Dan began to say.

"Don't. Don't you dare go there," Phil warned. He completely wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. "He's gone. That's all that matters," he whispered.

Dan immediately hid his face in Phil's chest, as a few tears fell out of his eyes.

Dan and Phil stood there for a few minutes, just hugging. Phil finally pulled away. He looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the tears on his cheeks. "Don't cry love,"

"I-I'm sorry. That's just never happened before. I was scared-" Dan tried to say.

"Let's just forget about it, okay? You're safe and that's all that matters," Phil said.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

"Do you still want to go shopping or go home?" Phil asked calmly as he took Dan's hands.

"I'll be fine... I'm just a little shook up. Let's go shopping," he said.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Come on," he said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and he started to lead the way into the shopping centre. Dan nervously looked back at the spot where he had waited for Phil. He bit his lip and then he took a step closer to Phil.

Dan felt safe with Phil. He knew that Phil would always protect him no matter what, and he was thankful for that. He was happy to have Phil in his life at times like this.


End file.
